This proposed project will continue a study of occupational fertility differentials in an historical and comparative context. Countries to be studied (either proposed or underway) include the United States, England and Wales, Belgium, and Germany. Central to the analysis will be coal mining populations and regions, but also considered will be farmers, industrial workers, and other socio-economic and occupational groups for comparison. Studies underway or proposed include areal analyses of small geographic units with high concentrations of coal mining (for England and Wales in 1851, 1861, and 1871; for Belgium for census dates between 1846 and 1910; and for Germany in 1882, 1895, and 1907). In addition, microlevel analysis is underway with the U.S. censuses of 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880, and 1900 for the anthracite mining region of Pennsylvania: with the 1865 New York State census for nine counties (and separately for 15 whole farming town ships); and with an 1889/90 survey of over 8,500 families in nine industries in Europe and America conducted by the U.S. Commissioner of Labor. Work soon underway will include a study of the population registers of three industrial communes in mid-nineteenth century Belgium and an analysis of census manuscripts for two mining /industrial areas in England and Wales in 1851, 1861, and 1871. Proposed work includes analysis of German census manuscripts for the industrial city of Duisburg and a study of U.S. census tapes for 1960 and 1970 for present-day West Virginia. The study of fertility differentials among occupational groups will hopefully contribute to an understanding of socio-economic and demographic factors in household fertility decision making and to an improved picture of fertility decline among developed nations.